Sigma
Sigma is one of the heroes of Overwatch. He is an eccentric astrophysicist who hopes to unlock the secrets of the universe, unaware he’s been turned into a living weapon. Bio Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story At some point after his failed experiment, which led to his containment by the government, "Subject Sigma" was separated from the outside world for many years. Later on, however, Talon discovered him through unknown means and sought to retrieve him to further their agenda. Personality Sigma is an eccentric, ambitious and highly intelligent man, often revered as a pioneer in the field of astrophysics. After suffering extreme mental damage due to an unknown error in his research and experiments, his mind was fractured beyond belief, causing him to become a raving lunatic and commenting on a "melody" seemingly only he could hear. For years after his confinement, he was isolated and had only his own psyche, likely altering it even further than it had initially been. Despite this, he remains dedicated to his work and hopes to finally harness the true power of gravity. Outside of the madness, he thinks and speaks in a cold and somewhat curious tone, treating every event around him as an "experiment", even after respawning he will comment it wasn't "unwelcomed" and often using metaphores related to physics and astrophysics (such as Newton and stardust) but he will often yell in a maniac way. Tips *Hyperspheres **The Hyperspheres only travel a maximum distance of 20 meters and automatically implode if they don't hit a target. However, they bounce off any inanimate object without exploding until the 20 meters are traveled. **Because of how they bounce, you can do corner shots and make the most use of his attacks at enclosed spaces. **To help your accuracy, set a custom crosshair to be the default 'crosshair,' but disable accuracy and set it's width to maximum. This almost entirely shows you where Hyperspheres should land on a moving target. *Kinetic Grasp **His Kinetic Grasp works very similarly to D.Va's Defense Matrix, meaning it only protects what's in front of him. **He absorbs projectiles but not physical attacks or beams. Sigma can absorb every ability that Defense Matrix can, aside from Roadhog's hook, which Matrix cannot absorb. **Kinetic Grasp is also similar to Zarya's Particle Barrier, where it buffs one aspect of the character (offense and defense respectively) **While using Kinetic Grasp, you can effectively nullify damage towards your shield by standing right behind it. On top of that, you gain shields from the ability. *Experimental Barrier **His barrier will NOT regenerate its health while active, so whenever you don't need the shield anymore, call it back immediately. It is very easy to forget about the shield. **His barrier can be placed further away from him. This gives him the ability to protect teammates from distance or block enemy fire from a distance. **Experimental Barrier can be used to block long ranged heroes, such as Widowmaker, Hanzo, Ashe, or Ana. This works the least against Hanzo, because he is the most mobile sniper. *Accretion **Use this ability sparingly, as the large cooldown will leave you without the ability to get quick picks later in the fight. **Accretion can be used to save supports being punished by either flanking Damage heroes or bruiser type tanks (like D.Va) by either stopping them in from escaping or pursuing their target. **Since it stuns, tossing this ability into a hero using a channeled Ultimate ability will stop that ultimate. These include Reaper, Pharah, Roadhog, and Sigma, among others. **When comboed with Sigma's primary fire, you can one-shot combo any hero that has 200 or less total hitpoints, with the primary fire doing 110 damage, and accretion dealing 90. *Gravitic Flux **Similar to Meteor Strike, the selected area will be revealed to the enemy. Therefore, you will want to the enemy team to be distracted while you are using this as they will disperse to avoid being caught in your Ultimate. Try combining your Ultimate with Earthshatter and/or Graviton Surge to ensure you have heroes in your Ultimate when cast. **Once an area is selected, the ultimate will continue even if Sigma dies, gets stunned, or gets hacked. **Communicate with your "DPS" heroes when you are casting Gravitic Flux, as they will be able to capitalize on it with either damage output or usage of an ultimate while they are suspended in the air. **With some practice, you can pair this ability with Minefield and Self-Destruct. Timing and communication will be key, as all three Ultimates have a warm-up before they are able to deal damage. **Using this ability over the objective can cause Overtime to end during the suspension phase, so it is highly recommended to use this to your advantage if there is only a few heroes on point contesting to force them off or force them into the air. **Gravitic Flux has a relatively high range, which makes it easy to grab a floating mercy or pharah while they are closer to the ground. Trivia *Sigma was revealed on July 22, 2019. *Sigma is the oldest playable character in the game, being 62 years old. *Sigma is the final hero to be added to Overwatch before Overwatch 2. Cultural References *Sigma has 3 sprays referencing Dutch painters, Night Sky being a reference to Van Gogh's "Starry Night" painting and "Gravity" and "Apple" referencing M. C. Escher's paintings "Relativity" and "Bond of Union", respectively. **The Apple spray also references the famous correlation between Newton and his representation with the apple as his experiment with gravity, further reference in his voiceline "Like Newton and the apple", often said when eliminating an enemy. *The spray "Schrödinger's cat" showing a box with a cat's face painted on it references the experiment of Schrödinger's cat, where a cat in a box can not be seen as dead or alive until inspected, being theoretically both dead and alive, an easy explanation coined by Schrödinger to explain particles that exist in both states until inspected. *His "Damage" spray portrays an EMR of his head, but the image inside references the first recorded image of a black hole. *His "Galileo" spray references the experiment where a bowling ball and a bunch of plumes fell at the same speed in a vacuum. **The name also references the scientist Galileo Galilei, who contributed to modern science with several studies regarding planetary orbit and gravity. *Sigma's theme song bears similarities to Erik Satie's Gnossienne n°1, a piano song composed without a pattern of time. *The skin "Asylum" has Sigma wearing a facemask of the same kind worn by Anthony Hopkins as Hannibal Lecter in the movie Silence of the Lambs. *His name De Kuiper comes from the American/Dutch astronomer Gerard Kuiper, also the eponymous namesake of the Kuiper Belt. Patch changes pl:Sigma Category:Character Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Talon